


WIP

by LoveMachine



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: https://i.gyazo.com/0bb2adf8397b96308b6d2f26ecaa9927.png





	WIP

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.gyazo.com/0bb2adf8397b96308b6d2f26ecaa9927.png

\It's a chilly Friday night and you're spending it like most of the days before: huddled up on your small apartment couch browsing social media. The glow from the screen forces your eyes to squint in your dimly lit studio, the sun having long-since fell beyond the horizon. Your phone is a decent distraction from your low-paying job and mundane life, but when your mind wanders, it settles on how you're seemingly wasting away in this thin-walled cage, living day by day with no change in sight. You ponder getting a pet to spice things up and have something waiting for you when you get home after a hard day's work.A hamster would be the perfect pet. It's low maintenance, sleeps while you're at work and can't fuck up the furniture. But you feel like growing attached to a creature with a two year life-span won't work well in the long run.A cat wouldn't be so bad. They don't need to be taken out on walks or all the things a dog would need. However, you've aquired a small but expensive collection that you're quite proud of. If a cat were to knock your fragile treasures onto the hardwood floor, well, the cat's going to get knocked out a 4th-story window. You think about those happy families consisting of a couple and their children and flea-bitten dog like in the movies. You can't even trick yourself into thinking it would be nice. While you were oogling the snakes at the pet store down the street, you saw a happy couple ready to pay 130$ for flea&tick medication for their beloved pooch. "Happy" your ass. You've had birds when you were little, or at least, your parents did. Memories come back of getting skin-breaking bites by Gizmo the parakeet and being kept up long past your bed-time due to the bird's constant screams. You don't think a bird in such a small space would work well with your nine-to-five work schedule. At least, not without soundproof walls.


End file.
